Sakura Shinguji
is a young, beautiful 17-year-old girl who's gentle, polite and kind but somewhat clumsy and naive. She is one of the main characters of the Sakura Wars series and plays a supporting role in the fifth game of the series. Profile In the first game of the series, she was the newest member of the Flower Division and it wasn’t exactly easy for her. Sakura had to overcome her inexperience and prove herself to her comrades in order to gain acceptance within the group. In the end, however, she proved herself a loyal friend and worthy asset of the Flower Division - both on the stage, and on the battlefield. She's also the first girl the player, as Ogami Ichiro, meets in the game. Ogami Ichiro met Sakura in a park and she showed him the way to the Grand Imperial Theater. Throughout the rest of the game, the player has the choice to choose her as Ogami's girlfriend. In her ending (if she is chosen), she left a letter to Ogami stating she's going home by train. After Ogami received the letter, he took Kohran's motorcycle and chased Sakura's train. As she sat down, Sakura saw Ogami and suddenly stopped the train. She jumped into Ogami's arms and apologized to Ogami for leaving before they kiss. Throughout her character episode, it's revealed that she has astraphobia (fear of lightning). Crosspedia Entry A member of the Flower Division of the Imperial Assault Force. Cheerful and energetic with a strong heart. Although generally brave, an incident in her past has left her with a fear of lightning. As a daughter of the line of Shinguji she is possessed of the power of Haja, she fights evil with her deceased father's "Reiken-Arataka" demon-defeating blade and her mastery of the Hokushin Itto Ryu sword style. When not saving the capital, she has top billing as an actress in the Imperial Theater. Although she has feelings for Ichiro, who supports her both in battle and as an actress, this can sometimes seem a little one-sided and she can even become quite jealous. She often quizzes Ichiro on what he has been doing with the other members of the division, and meeting with Erica in Paris was no exception. Gameplay Sakura appears in the first trailer of Project X Zone alongside other Sega characters. The trailer depicts her teaming up with Ogami Ichiro. Sakura wields many sword attacks that she and her steam mech can use in the anime and game, including her signature Hyakka Ryoran. Their official appearance is in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil in Project X Zone. In Project X Zone 2, she first appears in Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die and reappears in Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York. She is partnered with Gemini Sunrise in the sequel. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Awakened Red Sun (ATK +332, TEC +20, DEX +20, HP +4000) Accessory: Book of Five Rings (ATK +20, DEF +225, TEC +30, DEX +30, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Theme Her theme is Manifest! Imperial Assault Force! the opening theme of Sakura Wars. Music Project X Zone -Manifest! Imperial Floral Assault Group-『Extended』|Manifest! Imeperial Floral Assault Force Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan|Manifest! Imperial Floral Assault Group Quotes List of Quotes - Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji List of Quotes - Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Gallery Sakura 4.jpg Sakura 1.jpg Sakura 3.jpg Sakura 2.jpg 20379l.jpg|Sakura in Assault Force uniform (Sakura Wars) Sakura Wars KUBO 02.jpg|Sakura's Kobu (Sakura Wars) Thumb big other 7dabac88df4e3bd91756930df9e78a2f.jpg|Sakura and Sumire on their swimsuits. Category:Sega Category:Sakura Wars Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters